Crash Course
Crash Course is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Crash, the retired demolition driver. Roles Starring *Crash Featuring *Flash *Leif *Gutsy *Savaughn Appearances *Injury *Pierce *Mouser *Generic Tree Friends Plot Crash gets up from bed and onto a chair lift that brings him through the hall and down the stairs. From there, he gets on his wheelchair and drives to his living room. He turns on his TV and a demolition derby airs. Crash puts some popcorn in his microwave to watch the excitement. Soon a vehicle gets destroyed, causing Crash to have flashbacks of the demolition derbies in his past. Before he could flip out, however, the microwave beeps and snaps him out. Outside, Flash polishes his race car. A nearby Leif looks around to make sure nothing bad happens to him. Not watching his feet, he steps on a banana peel and slides into Flash's car, causing the alarm to go off. The noise disrupts Crash from watching the derby and gives him more flashbacks, this time flipping out. The walls of Crash's house burst open and out comes the demolition driver ready for destruction. Flash gets on his race car and starts it, accidentally running over Leif in the process. Crash chases after him, bumping into numerous vehicles as he goes. One of the drivers who fall victim to this is Mouser, and the tires from his car form his head and ears. Up ahead, Injury is pushed off his wheelchair by Pierce. Just as Pierce laughs, Crash runs him over, along with Injury's wheelchair. Savaughn is in his police car making sure nobody is speeding. Flash and Crash pass by and Savaughn sees the law has been broken, so he follows the chase. Gutsy drives his motorcycle onto the road for a spin, but seeing the mayhem behind him he gets excited for another stunt. After the chase gets past him, Gutsy cuts in front of Crash and starts being chased instead of Flash. Mouser sees the destruction until two wheelchair wheels and a car wheel roll in front of him, forming his head shape. Mouser honks his theme with a clown horn. Looking behind him as a sign of relief, Flash crashes into a tree. As he cries over the destruction of his car, Savaughn arrests him for speeding. On a cliff above, Gutsy loses Crash by getting him stuck between rocks. As a finale, Gutsy races off the cliff and crashes into Flash and Savaughn. Gutsy makes a V sign with his fingers, only for Crash to land on him. He then crawls back to his house to watch the rest of the demolition derby. Back up on the cliff, Injury crawls to Crash's abandoned wheelchair and gives it a go. He pushes a button and the wheelchair speeds in reverse and the episode blacks out with a crashing noise. Deaths #Leif is ran over by Flash. #Crash smashes numerous drivers in their vehicles. #Pierce is run over by Crash. #Flash and Savaughn are killed by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Gutsy is stomped by Crash. #Injury may have died from his crash (debatable). Trivia *This is Crash's debut appearance. *Gutsy's death is similar to Petunia's death in Double Whammy Part 1. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes